


Commission- Adantia and Hadoru

by PietroFan420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: When the quiet yet driven Adantia meets the playful yet cynical Hadoru, things can only go downhill.(Not my characters- this was a commission done for P1NK0RE using their characters. I do not own Adantia or Hadoru.)
Kudos: 1





	Commission- Adantia and Hadoru

“Your reign of terror is over, sir,” Adantia hissed, pointing her sword’s tip at her enemy. She clenched her fist, her knuckles popping.  
“You will never harm anyone again!” she proclaimed, thrusting her sword forward.  
The training dummy stared at Adantia as her blade pierced through its cloth.  
“Die!”  
She slashed her sword to the side, cutting the dummy somewhat in half. Parts of it were hanging on by a thread. Adantia sighed.  
“Hey, who are you yelling at?” a voice called. Adantia froze, her blue ponytail swishing to a sudden stop.  
“I was yelling at the training dummy. It’s good for getting out anger,” Adantia said, regaining her composure.  
“That sounds stupid,” the voice replied, stepping into the room. The approaching girl's ruffled pink gown was a stark contrast to the messy floor, but her white hair matched the stuffing strewn everywhere.  
“And who do you think you are?” Adantia asked.  
“Hadoru,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “And you?”  
“Adantia. What are you doing here?”  
“I heard yelling and came to investigate. It seems all I found was a ridiculous girl screaming at a toy.”  
“It’s a training dummy,” Adantia growled.  
“A dummy just like you! Wow, what irony.”  
Adantia pointed her sword towards Hadoru, and took a step forward.  
“You seem like the dummy here, taunting someone who’s holding a sword.”  
“Try me,” Hadoru shot back, smirking.  
Adantia flicked her sword as a distraction, then lunged forward. As her feet flew, the ground sank away. Adantia looked down to see herself kicking at the air.  
“Haha, up you go!” Hadoru taunted.  
“Put me down!”  
“No, I think you look much better from up there. It’s a nice angle.”  
“Fine. I guess we’ll do this the hard way,” Adantia grunted.  
“Wait, wha-”  
Adantia smacked the gem on her chest, and her aura flared to life. Her sword, glowing blue, radiated a light mist around her. Adantia’s hair curled around her body, forming a cocoon. Beams of light pierced through the wrapping, and the sword flew into the air, spinning wildly like a clock hand out of control.  
RESETTING…  
“Your reign of terror is over, sir,” Adantia hissed, pointing her sword’s tip at her enemy. She clenched her fist, her knuckles popping.  
No yelling this time. No need for embarrassment.  
"Hadoru, I know you're listening from beyond the door," she said, her grip tightening. "Mock me and I will end you."  
"H-how do you know my name?!" Hadoru demanded, stepping in.  
"Oh, a bit of time manipulation here and there," Adantia responded casually.  
"Oh, you have a time sword, don't you?"  
Adantia nodded.  
"Ugh, I guess I should mess with someone else. You're not worth the trouble."  
Hadoru tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Guess I'll see you later, blue girl."  
"Alright, fancy girl."  
Hadoru snorted, turned on her heel, and pranced out of the training room.

It was no secret that Hadoru loved coffee. She usually began her day with a massive mocha, with light sprinkles and a tower of whipped cream on top.  
She stood on line at the local coffee shop, waiting for her turn to order. She glanced past the line to see if the cashier was cute. Hadoru froze.  
The cashier was the girl with the time sword that she had met the other day. Hadoru realized she didn’t know the girl’s name, but with her powers, the blue girl was extremely dangerous. Mock me and I will end you, she had said. Hadoru gulped. She had tried to keep her cool earlier, but now she was a bit scared.  
As people ordered, Hadoru moved along the line, tapping her foot anxiously. Finally it was her turn.  
“Hi, welcome to Starlit Cafe- what are you doing here?” the blue-haired girl demanded.  
“I’m ordering my coffee. I want a grande mocha with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.”  
“Alright then.”  
As the girl turned to make her coffee, Hadoru noticed her name badge was messily pinned to the back of her apron. Adantia, it read. Weird name, but it’s kinda pretty. Like her.  
“Alright, here’s your mocha, Hadoru,” Adantia said.  
“Thanks! Although I wanted something else, too,” Hadoru said, taking the coffee.  
Adantia sighed.  
“What would like to order?”  
Hadoru curled her fingers into a fist and thrust it into the air, throwing Adantia towards the ceiling and binding her limbs behind her back.  
“I’d like to know what happened before you reset time, Adantia.”  
Adantia struggled against her invisible binding, but couldn’t move.  
“Oh, there’s no use trying to escape. And you don’t have your sword, either. Tell me what I want to know!”  
“I- I don’t know what to tell you!”  
Hadoru’s smirk twisted into aggravation.  
“Tell me anything!” she screamed, frustration exploding off of her in waves of black magic.  
“I- fine! You made fun of me while I was training, then lifted me up. I reset time to get out of your hold. Okay?”  
This was satisfactory.  
“Alright!” Hadoru said chipperly, dropping Adantia to the ground.  
“Alright? That’s all you have to say?”  
“Yep!”  
Adantia was incredulous.  
“After everything you’ve done, you just expect me to let you leave?”  
“Actually, she’s definitely leaving,” said a voice from behind Adantia. A young man with short cropped hair and an apron stood behind them, his expression stern. A pin on his apron read ‘Employees love me, Karens fear me’. Shit, that must be the manager.  
“So, young lady, you attacked a barista. You caused a huge scene and likely scared off customers.”  
“I-”  
Hadoru had no idea what to say.  
“You are banned from this establishment under charges of assault against an employee. Now get out of here before I call the police.”  
Holding back tears, Hadoru grabbed her mocha and ran out the door.  
“Thanks, Devon,” Adantia said to her manager.  
“Anytime. If I ever see her again, I’ll call the cops. Combat magic is for combat- how many times do I have to say it?”  
“Thanks, Devon,” Adantia repeated, glancing out the door. Hadoru was gone, likely to cry herself to sleep.

Nobody realized Hadoru left without paying for her coffee.


End file.
